Bonds
by metalshootingstar
Summary: AU, in which Hiccup is the eldest of five children, though unfortunately he is still the village outcast. Hated by the village, his father, and even two of his siblings one of whom wants to be chief over Hiccup, life just can't seem to go Hiccup's way...until he shoots down a certain dragon one fateful night.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD**

 **Hi everyone! So I was inspired to write this story, after reading another story that has sadly not be updated in awhile, where Hiccup is an older brother. However, hile that story only gave him one little brother. Here he has two brothers and two sisters, all younger than him. Magnus (1 year younger than him), Anja (2 years younger than him) and the twins Sigrid and Siggurd (3 years younger than him) So yeah, enjoy.**

* * *

 _Prologue_

Valka hummed as she cleared the table with two year old Anja following after her, Anja's right hand clutched the fabric of her mother's skirt tightly whilst she sucked on her left thumb. Valka turned and chuckled softly, before kneeling before her daughter. The chieftess, gently removed her hand and brushed some of her auburn hair back.

" Anja, what have we said about the thumb sucking." Said Valka, with a gentle chuckle. Anja immediately wiped her thumb on her skirt, before hiding her hands behind her back. Which only served to make her mother laugh, lately she had been trying to break her daughter out of the habit of sucking her thumb...with minimal success. She had tried everything, from ice, to salt, to even a substance that Mrs. Hofferson recommended...with no results. Even so, she smiled and gently kissed the top of her daughter's head. Both looked up, when Hiccup cried out in pain. Three year old Magnus was on top of his brother, and holding his arm pinned behind his backwhilst the other was over his head. The four year old's face, was on the floorboard, and he screamed as his brother's full weight was on him.

" Magnus, get off your brother." Chastised Valka, making Magnus grumble as he did so. Hiccup sniffed, and tried hard not to cry from the pain. Valka went over, and tried to inspect any damage. Magnus rolled his eyes as his mother immediately began to coddle his brother, honestly why did mommy like Hiccup better he wondered? Maybe if he wasn't such a big stupid baby, and could handle getting hurt his mom might actually pay attention to him instead.

" Are you alright son?" Asked Valka softly, as four year old Hiccup nodded. She gently kissed the bruise on his forehead, and ran a hand through his hair. " There now it's alright."

" Magnus was being a bully and -"

"No I wasn't!" Exclaimed Magnus, before his brother had the chance to explain himself. Both boys immediately quieted and looked down, as Valka stood and placed her hands on her hips.

" Boys, enough. You're brothers, you're supposed to take care of each other not make each other cry. Magnus, you know Hiccup may be older than you but he's much smaller than you. Hiccup, you're the older brother, whose supposed to set an example not tattle." Reprimanded Valka, both boys turned to each other as their mother sighed and her features softened, she knelt down and placed her hand on their shoulders. " Boys listen, being a viking is an occupational hazard, and the both of you have to look out for one another. You're both brothers, and that means being there for each other, taking care of each other, and not antagonizing each other."

Hiccup nodded, and looked down, before sighing.

"Ok mommy." Said Hiccup as Magnus looked away. His eyes narrowed slightly, as his mother hugged Hiccup and he shook his head. Anja turned and ignoring the two boys as she toddled over to the window. The toddler tilted her head to the side, when she saw a shadow in the air. She giggled, and pointed upwards.

"Dragin!" Exclaimed Anja, pointing upwards.

"It's dragon, Anja." Said Magnus, as Valka went over to the window, green eyes went wide as the alarm was sounded and the torches were lit. Outside, screaming could be heard as the vikings of Berk ran out of their homes to kill the dragons. Valka winced, as she also heard the pained growls and roars of dragons getting slaughtered. These were intelligent and thoughtful creatures, they didn't deserve this. Even so, she steeled her nerves and turned to the three children.

" Hiccup, take your brother and sister upstairs to the nursery with the twins. Stay there, until you hear me or your father come home." Ordered Valka, as she handed the two year old Anja to her brother. Hiccup, held his sister as she immediately wrapped both arms around his neck tightly. The eldest nodded, before hurrying upstairs followed by Magnus. The two of them rushed to the nursery, when they heard a crash. Anja screamed and began crying, whilst Magnus charged at the beast. Immediately Hiccup, let go of his sister and set her down, before running to his brother. The dragon growled and began making its way towards the twins' crib with wide curious eyes. Magnus was held back by Hiccup, who stood protectively before the crib. His heart beating faster and faster, as he hyperventilated slightly. His knees wobbled and he glanced at the dragon with big fearful eyes. The dragon tilted it's head to the side.

" Mama!" Cried Anja, as Valka appeared with sword in hand ready to defend her children. She stopped, and lowered her sword, when she saw the dragon not even attempting to hurt her sons. Moreover, it was just cooing at them slightly. Hiccup stood there, caught in the giant lizard's gaze. Trying to keep still, as his brother was struggling. Curious, it gently placed a claw up to them though as Magnus was struggling, he lurched slightly and cried out as it scratched near his eye as well as Hiccup's chin. Both boys cried out, and Valka was interrupted from her thoughts as instincts kicked in and she rushed at it. The viking gasped, the dragon came up to her and met her gaze looking at her with those big eyes that looked into her soul.

The woman began to lower her sword, when an ax swung between them and in a flash of fire and claws the beast grabbed her. Valka cried out for Stoick, who could only watch as his wife was taken away from him. The chief let out a roar of pain and grief, as he sank to his knees. He clenched his hands tightly into fists, before grabbing all of his children and escaping the burning building. He stood there, as men came and took out the fires though Stoick said nothing as his children cried in his arms. Their mother had been taken..she was gone. Hiccup escaped his father's grasp, and ran...before looking up at the dragons.

"Mama!" He cried out as the tears streamed down his face.

" Papa, where mama?" Asked Anja, as she and Magnus looked up at Stoick, who now held the two babies in his arms. The man sighed softly, and gently placed a hand on his daughter's shoulder.

" She's gone...but...not to worry, papa will find her and bring her home...I promise." Said Stoick, as he looked up and glared at the horde of dragons flying into the air. He would show no mercy to the beings, he swore that night he would find every dragon's nest he could and find her. He'd bring her home, no matter how long that took.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD**

 **Hi everyone! So I'm super glad you like this story, which now we're entering our first timeskip. So, yus and while it will follow the events of the movie, I won't go with what the movie says word for word or scene for scene. So...yeah enjoy XD**

* * *

" Have at it, you great big beast!" Exclaimed twelve year old Siggurd as he tried to balance himself on the bed carrying one of their dad's giant sheilds and a very large and very heavy sword. All whilst also trying to defend himself from his twin sister's attacks whilst they played 'Vikings and Dragons'. He hid behind the sheild, as she tossed knives at him. Both immediately stopped when Hiccup walked in.

" What're you guys doi- are those real weapons? Guys we talked about this you're not supposed to play with real weapons." Chastised Hiccup, and the twelve year olds immediately groaned, because here came Hiccup to ruin their game. They hopped off the bed, and held out their weapons...per the norm. Hiccup, immediately confiscated the daggers as well as the sword as he kept talking. " One of these days, one of you is going to get seriously hurt using these."

" At least they know how to use them." Came Magnus' voice from the hallway, Hiccup turned back to look at his younger brother. Whilst Hiccup, and the rest of his siblings had a varying frames Magnus took after their father the most in more ways than one. He was large, a good foot taller than Hiccup was with wide set shoulders and a mess of red hair that went to his upper back. Also a bit more intimidating according to Hiccup, though the youngest two smiled up at their older brothers. This was much too entertaining for them.

" Yes they do, but that's the thing. Weapons are not toys, now say they wanted to train with them then that would be something else. Playing, leads to injuries and a possible chance of death." Said Hiccup, when Magnus took the sword, he knitted his brow as he inspected the hilt before turning to the twins who stopped smiling. It wasn't fun anymore.

" Were you two just touching my stuff?" Asked Magnus, immediately both twins hid behind Hiccup. " What did I tell you about touching my things?"

" Oh so it's perfectly ok to play with weapons, until their yours then it's wrong of them to do so." Said Hiccup, the sarcasm dripping from his tone. Both boys glared slightly at each other, Siggurd and Sigrid looked at each other worriedly before running past Hiccup and heading downstairs. " Leave them alone."

" Why do you always take their side?" Asked Magnus incredulously.

" I don't always take their side, and if you're so concerned with them taking your stuff don't leave it lying around in the first place!" Exclaimed Hiccup, before heading downstairs where Anja was on their father's Nightmare skin chair sharpening her ax by the fire. She looked up, as he entered the room before calmly looking back down at her ax. Having heard the two boys fight, she could tell Hiccup wasn't in the best of moods right now.

" Ugh, Magnus is so aggravating." Exclaimed Hiccup in exasperation.

" Imagine the things he says about you." Said Anja calmly, as she inspected her ax before getting a wash cloth and beginning to clean it.

" Oh I can just imagine," Said Hiccup, as he rubbed his temples. Yes, he could only imagine the things his brother told his sister about him. Most likely something along the lines of lamenting the fact he had such a 'weak older sibling' to begin with. Honestly, considering their father's already low opinion of him, it wasn't out of the realm of possibility. He knows that his brother is his father's favorite. He's everything a viking should be, tough, strong, commanding, domineering, among other things...and Hiccup is...well Hiccup. A boy whose a walking, talking fishbone. "Where are the twins?"

Anja pointed to behind her, and the two twelve year olds immediately poked their heads out from behind the chair. Hiccup sighed, as he went over to them.

"Y'know you shouldn't be playing with weapons or have gotten them in the first place without asking." Said Hiccup calmly.

" Well yeah, but it's funny when Magnus gets mad, his face gets all red and he looks like a big tomato." Said Sigrid, making Siggurd chuckle. Still, Sigrid looked away slightly, as she rubbed her arm. " It's scary though too sometimes, because he's so big and we're so little."

Hiccup smiled warmly at his sister, and gently ran a hand through her dark red hair. The exact same shade as his, though only a good few inches longer. He opened his arms, and both twelve year olds crept over, sitting on his lap and snuggling up to him.

" I understand, probably more than anyone how that feels. I mean look at me, dragons could use me as a toothpick." Said Hiccup, as he flexed his non existent muscles making the twins chuckle. " But y'know what? I believe that, it's not how strong you are that matters, but what you do with that strength that counts."

The two of them smiled at Hiccup, when the four of them heard a rumble outside as some debris fell from the ceiling and a great roar was heard. Anja immediately stood with her ax at the ready, while Magnus came downstairs sword in hand. Hiccup stood up and went to the door, and opened it to find a Monstrous Nightmare just outside and spewing fire. He immediately closed it and turned to his siblings.

" Dragons, alright Anja you take the twins to the Mess Hall, Magnus you go with Astrid and the others to do your job, while I head to the forge. " Commanded Hiccup, though Magnus didn't need to be told twice as he was already out the door. Anja held her ax at the ready, before going out with her brother and sister in tow. Hiccup hurriedly made his way towards the forge. Siggurd followed Anja, when Sigrid pulled him into a random alleyway.

" 'Grid what're you doing?" Asked Siggurd, when his sister covered his mouth and pressed a finger to her lips shushing him.

" Easy ' Gurd, you heard what Hiccup said earlier, it doesn't matter how strong you are it matters what you do with that strength." She replied.

" So?" He replied, making her roll her eyes.

" So, we're going to kill a dragon, all by ourselves." Said Sigrid, a mischievous smile on her face, " I mean come on their only big fire breathing lizards."

" You make it sound so easy, but Gronkles spew out lava, Nadders have poisonous spines, Zipplebacks have two heads, and the Monstrous Nightmare sets itself on fire. Which isn't even getting to the-"

Siggurd was interrupted by someone shouting 'Night Fury!' before the sound of the deadly dragon could be heard, both of them covered their ears trying not to hear it's high pitched sound. Both of their eyes widening as they saw it's plasma blast hitting one of the watch towers from afar.

" Night Fury." Said the two of them in amazement.

" C'mon, lets go catch it!" Exclaimed Sigrid, as both of them ran off laughing.

Anja made it to the mess hall, and looked back..before doing a double take. Her eyes immediately widened, as she looked around and stood there. She scanned the crowd, trying to find her younger brother and sister...oh this was bad, this was a level of bad she didn't even know existed. People were running around screaming and hollering, while dragons flew by setting fire to buildings, taking livestock, Some even getting injured.

" Sigrid! Siggurd!" Yelled Anja, as she ran to go find them or at the very least her father or older brothers to help...when she was spotted by a Deadly Nadder. Immediately, she had her ax at the ready, as it unfurled it's spines. Meanwhile, Magnus showed up with Astrid and the others helping them to put out fires. He noticed his sister backing away, as a Nadder was creeping up closely. He pulled out his sword, when Snotlout tossed a bucket at it.

" Seriously?" Exclaimed Magnus, as he glared at Snotlout.

" What? I thought that would help, I mean it totally would have worked right Astrid?" Said Snotlout, turning to Astrid who shook her head, and rolled her eyes. Magnus rushed over, and the Nadder screeched in pain as he swung his sword down and sliced at it. It squacked in pain before flying off. Immediately, he turned to Anja who stood up.

" Thanks, but we have to hurry I...may have lost Siggurd and Sigrid." She replied.

" You what?" He replied.

" Hey uh guys? There's more fires that way, and their spreading fast." Said Fishlegs, making Magnus sigh because if it wasn't one thing it was another with those two little nuiscances, as he turned to his sister. " Look, I have to put out those fires, you go find them and if I see them I'll send them your way."

Anja opened her mouth to protest, except he was already leaving. She sighed and felt he heart sink to the bottom of her stomach. She immediately shook her head and began running calling out for her brother and sister. Both of whom, were out in the forest, when they spotted the Night Fury circling overhead and they heard it's cry pierce the night as something shot it down.

" What? That is a load of - Ah!" She screamed, as a Monstrous Nightmare came flying overhead right past them.

"Hiccup!" Exclaimed Siggurd, as the Nightmare began going after him.

" New plan, save Hiccup!" Exclaimed Sigrid, as she and her brother immediately chased after the nightmare, that was following Hiccup. The three stopped running when their father came and started assaulting the dragon, only for something to go wrong...as per the norm and for the dragons to go flying off with their sheep as the sun started rising. The three of them stood there, as their father looked at them in disapproval.

" There you two are! Where did you- why did you run off!" Exclaimed Anja.

" We were gonna hit the Night Fury! But then some stupid scum decided to shoot it down"

" We were gonna save Hiccup from the giant dragon, and I told her it was a bad idea!" Exclaimed the two of them simultaneously.

"Enough!" Exclaimed Stoick, four of his five children, froze before looking up at him. " Hiccup, you're the eldest it's your job to set an example for your brothers and sisters, not get them into more trouble. You also cost the village most of its food supply, winter is coming and I have an entire village to feed."

" Well I mean, some of the village could do with less feeding if you know what I mean." Said Hiccup sarcastically, which made the twins laugh. Though they stopped as Stoick gave them a look he shook his head and turned to his eldest daughter. " Anja, how many time have I told you to keep a closer eye on these two?"

" Several, but have you ever tried? They're either constantly in the way or never where they should be." Said Anja, making Magnus scoff.

" Gee, wonder where they picked that up from." Said Magnus, looking to Hiccup who furrowed his brow and looked at his brother as if to say, ' not helping'.

" Which brings me to the two of you, children are to go to the mess hall while the teenagers put out fires. That's the way things are done around here, and I know you two want to help. However, you're too young and reckless. So next time, I expect you to follow your sister to the Mess Hall and stay there until the danger is clear." Said Stoick, the two of them nodded before Stoick turned to Hiccup. " And you, don't think I'm done with you. Why can't you follow the simplest of orders?"

" I'm a viking dad, it's who I am. But look, that's not the point ok I mean -"

" No, I don't want to hear it, if you'll excuse me I have your mess to clean up. Gobber, take them all home." Sad Stoick, before walking away. Hiccup sighed as he walked away with the others, and ignored the stares of the other teens ad the jeers of Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut. Immediately, Magnus went over to his father.

" Father, I know right now isn't a good time, but well...I think that what Hiccup did tonight proves that he's unfit to be the future chief someday." Said Magnus, making Stoick sigh and rub his temples.

" Oh Thor not this again, Magnus listen to me. I understand Hiccup has his faults, he can't kill a dragon to save his life nor can he carry a weapon. However, your brother is the eldest and that means that he will be the chief. Should aything ever happen to him, then you will get your chance." Said Stoick, making Magnus scoff.

" Shouldn't be too hard then, he'll get eaten by a dragon at some point. " Said Magnus.

" Don't speak of your brother that way, honestly is it so hard for the two of you to get along?" Asked Stoick incredulously.

" Yes? He's an annoying nuisance whose never there when he needs to be and when he is he's getting in the way, he's weak and pathetic, and not a fit ruler. He's not going to be the chief we need, I am." Said Magnus, as he met his father's gaze. Stoick sighed, and placed a hand on his son's shoulder. He knows where his son is coming from but he also knows that, he can't go against tradition. Nor would he want to.

" Someday, you will understand." Said Stoick, before walking off. Meanwhile, on the way home Hiccup was complaining to Gobber...his usual.

" Well y'know, father at least has a point about you. Letting these two out of my sight was my fault, but you just decided to abandon the forge! What if people stole weapons? Some people probably did!" Exclaimed Anja, as she looked at Hiccup and shook her head. " Why can't you be like everyone else?"

Hiccup sighed, as she entered the house. That had been the cherry on top of the cake that was today's mess. He looked down as he rubbed his arm, when Gobber gently placed a hand on his shoulder.

" Don't mind her lad, or yer father. They don't hate you, it's what's inside what they can't stand." Said Gobber, making Hiccup scoff.

" Thanks for summing that up." Said Hiccup, " I mean...I just wanna be one of you guys."

Gobber sighed, as he looked down when Siggurd and Sigrid looked up at the one handed man.

" Why is everyone so mean to Hiccup? He's only trying his best." Said Sigrid in confusion.

" Yeah, it wasn't his fault the Nightmare was attacking him." Said Siggurd.

" One can only hear so much criticism against them, before they start believing it. Look, 'yer brother is many things but he's someone who is different than everyone else. That difference, makes people not like him, because they don't really understand him. " Said Gobber, making the twins tilt their heads. " And when someone doesn't understand something...well...they judge it harshly and don't see the potential it has. Yer father is a stubborn man, as stubborn as a yak but he means well. If only he and Hiccup could see eye to eye."

Siggurd and Sigrid shared a look, as they listened to him. Gobber patted their heads and walked away, when Hiccup walked outside.

" Oh hey guys um...I'm gonna go somewhere, but uh I'll be back later." Said Hiccup, before walking away.

" Can we go with you?" Asked Sigrid.

" No, no uh..I'd prefer it if you stayed inside. I'm sure dad would prefer it too, besides you were up all night and should get some sleep." Said Hiccup, making the two of them groan. " Go on, up to bed."

" But we're not tired." Said Siggurd when he yawned, and rubbed one of his eyes.

" Yeah, sure you're not. Bed, now." Said Hiccup, making them grumble when he recalled earlier. " By the way, thanks for..trying to save me. It was reckless, and you shouldn't put yourselves in danger like that but, I really appreciate it."

The two of them smiled and hugged Hiccup tightly, as he hugged the two of them back. At least two of his siblings loved him he thought.

" What were you guys doing anyway?" Asked Hiccup curiously.

" Well...we were kind of...sort of...taking your advice, about it's what you do with strength that matters and stuff." Said Siggurd, making Hiccup sigh and shake his head, because of course that was also his fault indirectly speaking of course.

" Guys, ok yes I did say that but...well you're still too young. It's not that you're too small to fight dragons, it's that you're too young I mean, what if something had happened? You could have gotten really hurt by the dragons or even by other vikings. " Said Hiccup, as his instincts took over. " Look, I appreciate it and luckily you didn't get hurt, but you need to be careful. Please...for me? "

The two of them nodded, as Hiccup hugged them tightly.

" That's all I ask." Said Hiccup, before walking off and leaving the two of them standing there.

" Should we follow him?" Asked Siggurd.

" No, he needs to be alone right now...but someone shot down a Night Fury. And we're gonna go find it, before they do." Said Sigrid, before grabbing her brother and running off. Meanwhile Hiccup was searching as well, both of them searching for the downed dragon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD**

 **Hi everyone! So, here we are at the chapter where Hiccup first encounters Toothless as well as some sibling fluff. Also I'm not sure what dragons to give Hiccup's siblings, so if you have any ideas or suggestions then leave some I'd be happy to hear them!**

* * *

Hiccup made his way down the winding path, sketchbook in hand as he looked through his map of the area. He'd seen the Night Fury go down, out near Raven's Point. Armed with only his wits and a small dagger, his plan was: go in, find the beast, carve out it's heart and kill it, take it back to his father, and everything would fall into place there. Seemed easy enough, after all it would be sufficiently weak considering it probably hadn't eaten anything the night before. He looked up, and quickly hid behind a random house, when he saw Magnus walking by with Astrid. He blushed slightly at the sight of the blond, Astrid was beautiful, tough, agile, a great warrior, and someone who was generally a great viking. Moreover, she didn't...hate him like the others did, well ok she hated him but she was never overtly hateful or said anything that bad towards him. His brother walked Astrid to her house across the path and leaned against the door frame.

" You were great last night, as per usual." Said Magnus.

" Thanks, you weren't so bad yourself. Don't you think you could've taken at least a bit of time to go and help your sister though? I mean, your brother and sister were possibly in danger." Said Astrid, Hiccup lifted an eyebrow had Anja gone to Magnus for help last night?

" Oh not you too, you're like Hiccup. They're twelve, and don't need to be coddled. Besides, you heard Fishlegs, there were fires burning and You need me to help you out. Unlike a certain someone, I actually care about this village." Said Magnus, as Hiccup knitted his brow and looked at his brother slightly disturbed at what he'd said. Sure they didn't need to be coddled, but still they could have gotten seriously hurt. Not to mention the fact that, there was what he was saying...of course Hiccup cared about this village, that was the whole reason why he was doing this. Because he cared about this village, and what everyone thought of him.

" What is it with you? You need to get over this petty sibling rivalry you have with your brother." Said Astrid, when he grabbed Astrid's arm roughly causing her to nearly backhand him while he grabbed her other arm. Her blue eyes narrowed, as she glared daggers at him. Hiccup immediately made a move to go stop this, when Astrid shoved him off.

"Get away from me." She demanded, before immediately going to her door and opening it, ready to step through. When he grabbed her wrist, and she immediately looked up at him, he sighed certainly much more calmer than earlier. He pulled her close, though Astrid was clearly not buying this as she had her hands firmly crossed and she was sullen as she looked at him. He gently lifted her chin up, and cupped her face.

"I'm sorry...it's just, it's so hard sometimes y'know? I mean Hiccup is so useless, but he's the eldest so my dad is determined that Hiccup should be chief. Honestly though Hiccup doesn't deserve to be chief, I do. But it's like nothing I ever do is good enough, so I have to prove myself to him, to show that...I'm better than Hiccup." Said Magnus, and Hiccup felt his stomach tighten as he looked up at his brother. He had no idea that he felt that way. Like he needed to prove something too. He sighed, and looked up as Astrid hugged Magnus and that...helped nothing. He sighed, and walked off into the woods. While he looked though, his head was wandering off in other places. Once upon a time, he and his brother didn't see each other as bitter rivals fighting for their dad's favor. Sure Magnus had always been a bit of a bully to him...but there was once a time, when they actually got along.

 _" What're you doing?" Asked ten year old Magnus curiously, as Hiccup sat at the docks with green eyes watching the churning and raging blue waters below._

 _" Looking for mermaids." Said Hiccup, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. His brother looked at him strangely, before taking a few paces back and then diving headfirst into the water. " What're you doing?!"_

 _" Well, you won't find any mermaids like that, so come on!" Exclaimed Magnus happily, Hiccup smiled and jumped in after him. Immediately, both boys swam deeper into the blue waters of the ocean around Berk. "Hey Hiccup, I'll race you!"_

 _" You're on!" Exclaimed Hiccup, as the two of them immediately began to swim to one of the large rock pillars that was beyond Berk. It took a good few hours, but Magnus won. The two laughed, as now soaking wet they got back onto the docks. The sun setting in the distant horizon, as they sat their soaking wet and just enjoying the breeze. "Well we didn't catch any mermaids."_

 _"Nah, I was kind of hoping to see one. Why were you looking for one?" Asked Magnus curiously, making Hiccup look away._

 _"Well...I heard someone in the village saying, if you caught a mermaid then she'd grant you a wish." Said Hiccup, " I thought maybe if I caught one, I could ask her to bring mom back."_

 _Magnus looked away before glancing outwards, he sighed sadly causing Hiccup to hug his brother._

 _" Mom's gonna come home right?" Asked Magnus worriedly._

 _" Of course she'll come home someday, I promise." Said Hiccup, with a smile as the two sat there._

Hiccup sighed, as he stood near a cliffside and looked down near the docks, the waves churning in and out as they licked the rocky cave side. It was a simpler time back then, but...all that would change soon. He was going to kill this dragon and take it's heart to his father, then everything would be ok. He'd get the respect of his tribe, of his father, his brother would actually like him again and everything would go back to normal. After what felt like hours however, he was honestly starting to lose all hope. Sure some people lose their mug or an ax no Hiccup somehow managed to lose an entire dragon! He sighed, before grumbling in irritation as a branch hit him...when he noticed the fall of several trees. He quickly made his way down the path when he hid behind a rock as he spotted it.

The great Night Fury, the offspring of lightning and death itself. It was there, right there before him trapped in ropes unable to movie. It's green eye starring at him, as he went over and inspected it.

" I did is! I did it!" Exclaimed Hiccup in excitement, he had actually managed to take down a Night Fury! He puled out his dagger, and held it over his head. The dragon however, just looked at him with those sad eyes of his. He didn't know if the dragon understood him, or even if it knew what was...no...he had to know what was going on. Because even after Hiccup spoke of how he was a viking and what he intended to do. The dragon closed it's eyes and rested it's head, as if prepared to die. Hiccup sighed...he couldn't do this.

This wasn't right... nor was it fair.

" I did this." Said Hiccup sadly, as he glanced at the dragon. How the ropes were digging into his skin and possibly scratching him, how he was in a position that looked more than uncomfortable, this creature was just as afraid as he was. He didn't deserve this. Immediately Hiccup used his dagger to cut the ropes, this was stupid and he was going to get in so much trouble for this but so be it. He cried out, as the moment he was free the dragon pinned him to the ground and Hiccup knew this was the moment he was going to die.

Fifteen years flashed before his eyes...actually, the irony was not lost on him, of a dragon bearing down and glaring at him. The dragon that took his mother had looked down at him like this as well, this time however his father would not be arriving to the rescue. He was alone, with a very angry dragon that was fully prepared to bite his face off. He turned away, expecting it to attack. All it did however was roar at him, before leaving roaring as it crashed into things. Hiccup let out the breath he'd been holding as he stood...only to collapse on the ground.

" Hurry Siggurd, I heard something this way!" Came Sigrid's voice, when she and her brother stumbled over only to find Hiccup. " Hiccup!"

Quickly the two of them, went over to Hiccup, and knelt beside him, both gently flipped him over so that he was on his back. They looked up, when they heard the roaring in the distance. Sigrid took Hiccup's dagger and stood up, knife at the ready before turning to her brother.

" You stay with Hiccup, I'll be back." Said Sigrid, as she slowly walked towards the roars of the beast.

Siggurd looked down at Hiccup, he placed an ear on his chest and sighed in relief at hearing a heartbeat, his brother was alive..thank the Gods. He knitted his brow when he noticed the large bola sitting there. As if something had escaped, possibly the Night Fury. However, if that was the case, then what was his brother doing here with it?

" Sigrid, the Night Fury was here." Said Sigurd, pointing to the bola. Sigrid immediately went to the ropes and inspected them, they didn't look like they'd been bitten off though. More like, cut off with a knife. Sigrid tilted her head to the side, before turning to the dagger in her hand and looking at Hiccup. No, it couldn't be, Hiccup would never just free a dragon. " So do we move him?"

" Probably not a good idea, but we should wake him at some point." Said Sigrid, before lightly shaking Hiccup's arm. He groaned, and slowly opened his eyes to find the blurry figures of his siblings standing there. Oh this was even better. He sat up, and rubbed his aching head as the sound of the Night Fury's screams echoed in his ears. " You ok?"

" Yeah, I'm fine what are you guys doing here?" Asked Hiccup. Immediately Siggurd shrank back and looked away guiltily.

" We were-"

" We were looking for the downed Night Fury, the one we were gonna catch before some jerk got to it first." Said Sigrid in annoyance, making Hiccup chuckle nervously. As he was the jerk they were referring to, even so he immediately went into big brother mode at what she said.

" Wait, aren't you supposed to be back home resting? What would you have done if you came across it?" Asked Hiccup.

" Cut off it's head, then given it to you, so you could show dad...duh. Besides, we're not tired right Siggurd?" Said Sigrid nonchalantly, before looking to her brother, who leaned against the rock and closed his eyes. Having clearly fallen asleep, she narrowed her eyes and glowered at him slightly. " Traitor."

"Well, one of you is, and where you get your endless supply of energy I'll never know." Said Hiccup, as he removed his fur vest to cover his little brother. Siggurd smiled, and pulled it close to keep himself warm. Sigrid sighed, as she sat down next to Hiccup.

" Precisely, so what were you doing out here?" She asked.

" Just taking a walk." Said Hiccup, though she just shrugged in response. If Hiccup said so, then it was most likely true. Her brother would never lie to her or anyone else for that matter. " Speaking f being out here though, you guys don't have any weapons, one of you was very tired, and the dragon though wounded is still a firebreathing dragon what were you going to kill it with? What if it escaped somehow, neither of you brought shields, or bandages and ointments in case something did happen. Neither of you two thought this through."

" Yeah, planning ahead...not our strong point, but we're vikings we don't need to plan ahead! We just go in do our business and get out to reap the rewards." Said Sigrid confidently.

" You should think things through though, it could come in handy in the long run." He replied.

" Were you thinking things through last night?" She asked, making him wince and look away. Sigrid immediately looked down, realizing that most likely wasn't the best thing to say. "Sorry."

"It's fine, I'm used to it." Said Hiccup, as honestly he was used to scathing remarks and passive aggressive remarks thrown his way. This was however, not the right thing to say as Sigrid immediately glared down at her lap.

" You shouldn't be." She replied, " I don't like the things they say about you."

" Trust me, I'm not a fan of it much either...but, I try not to let it get to me, and well it just makes me want to try even harder. " Said Hiccup, as he placed a hand on her shoulder. She leaned against him, and after a few minutes went to sleep. Hiccup smiled softly, he wished he had as much faith in himself as his youngest brother and sister did in him. After awhile, night began to fall and he figured he should get them home. He jostled them gently, and stood them up whilst they walked bleary eyed. Finally they were home, when he saw his father standing there with Anja and Magnus...the two of them looking not too pleased to see him.

" Uh hey guys, did I miss something?" Asked Hiccup.

" Yes, I need to speak with you son." Said Stoick, " I have decided to put you in dragon training, you will meet with Gobber and the others at the arena tomorrow.

" Oh man, uh y'know dad I'd love to but I don't want to, nay can't kill dragons." Said Hiccup,

" Well he's right about that." Said Magnus, as Anja shook her head. Sigrid apparantly, had been roused by that before pointing to her older brother and sister.

" You shut your mouths, Hiccup will kick both of yours and the dragons' butts all the way to Niflheim!" Yelled Sigrid.

"Sigrid, don't talk like that to your brother and sister." Said Stoick, before turning to Anja and Magnus. " And you two, try and be supportive of Hiccup will you? Make sure he doesn't get himself killed."

" Thanks dad." Said Hiccup, he'd give his dad points for trying at least. Stoick sighed, and rubbed his temples Gods knew he loved his children deeply but their incessant arguing and bickering was getting out of control by the day. He grabbed his things, and left after bidding his children goodbye, he had a dragon's nest to get to besides his children could handle things. Couldn't they?


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD**

 **Hi everyone! So, wow it's been awhile since I've updated! Anyway, get ready for some Hiccup and Anja fluff!**

 **Q/A:**

 **snake screamer - Yes, I will be using Defenders of Berk and Race To The Edge after this whole 'movie arc' is done, I have something special in mind!'**

 **Also thanks to, both guests for their suggestions about the dragons!**

* * *

The next day, neither Anja or Magnus said anything to him as they made their way to the Kill Ring. Then again, Hiccup knew that neither of his sibling were exactly happy he was there. He sighed, as he carried the ax when Siggurd and Sigrid traipsed along behind them happily. The two of them chattering away like a couple of Terrible Terrors. Which to be fair, was slightly fitting.

" - Uh what're you talking about? The Gronkle is super slow! Now Nadders those can do some damage. Giant jaws with razor sharp teeth and poison nettles on their tails. Big snouts they can use to sniff you out. A Nadder is one of the most dangerous dragons out there, second only to the Night Fury. Way deadlier than a dumb old Gronkle." Said Sigrid, as she rolled her eyes whilst her brother scoffed.

" Gronkles can be deadly! They're slow but they spew out lava and they're massive with big club tails! Imagine if one hit you in the head with it's tail! You'd be done for!" Exclaimed Siggurd. "Plus according to the Book of dragons, Nadders have a blind spot and guess what doesn't? Yeah Gronkles don't."

" Uh huh, ok if you know so much tell me how can a Gronkle's tiny wings support it's big fat body? It should be impossible for it to get off the ground." Asked Sigrid.

" Because Gronkles don't care what humans think is impossible. " He replied with a smirk, nodding affirmatively as he folded his arms over his chest. He went over to Hiccup and smiled up at his eldest brother. " Right Hiccup?"

Uh no, Hiccup thinks Nadders are deadlier don't you Hiccup?" Asked Sigrid, as she and her twin brother both walked on either side of him. Hiccup however, was not paying attention. Only thinking of how he was going to end up very...very injured and fail on a level he didn't even know existed. Then again what else was new? The twins shared a look before glancing up at Hiccup worriedly.

" Are you...ok?" Asked Siggurd.

" Huh? Oh yeah fine." Said Hiccup absentmindedly.

" Cheer up Hiccup, I'm sure you'll do great!" Exclaimed Sigrid happily.

" If he doesn't get eaten first." Said Magnus under his breath, when Anja nudged him. He gave her a look to say 'What it's true!' Anja just rolled her eyes and shook her head before looking back at Hiccup.

" Just stay back alright?" She replied.

"Oh yeah, because I really want to get close to a firebreathing dragon." Said Hiccup sarcastically, finally after awhile they were there. The twins gasping and looking around the enclosure with big bright eyes, and excited stares. They'd only have to wait one more year before coming here. Just one more year until they could train to kill a dragon.

" Uh who invited Hiccup the useless? Asked Snotlout.

" Yeah, what's he doing here? I thought this was for y'know actual vikings?" Said Tuffnut, as his sister chuckled.

" Uh Hiccup is here to kick butts and take names." Said Sigrid with a scoff.

" Yeah Hiccup's gonna kick the crud out of the dragon!" Exclaimed Siggurd, Hiccup chuckled nervously and cleared his throat before leading them to the doors that led to the stands.

" Why don't you guys go sit upstairs." Said Hiccup, Astrid and the others looked over to Anja and Magnus.

" Why is he here?" She asked more out of curiosity than anything.

" Dad made him come, just ignore him he won't do much anyway." Said Magnus scathingly, when Ruffnut scoffed in response.

" Yeah except get in the way." Said Ruffnut, when Hiccup returned. Gobber gently placed a hand on Hiccup's shoulder as he joined the lineup.

" Don't worry, you're small so they'll think you're sickly and weak so they'll go for the vikinglike teens instead." He replied in comfort before stepping forward. The teens stood there in a line, as Gobber explained about what was expected to come. Whomever did the best would get the honor of killing the Monstrous Nightmare before the whole village. He removed the wooden bar, before releasing the Gronkle. Siggurd gasped on the stands, his face awash with anticipation and excitement. Because holy crap that was a Gronkle! An actual Gronkle. The teens down below at the pit immediately grabbed their shields though a few of them dropped like flies. Ruffnut and Tuffnut were taken out after fighting for a shield, Fishlegs ran off after making noise only stunned the dragon for a moment, and Snotlout was concentrating more on flirting with Astrid. Magnus roared and jumped on the Gronkle. Immediately the beast tried to shake him off before tossing him away. Anja looked up, as it was just her, Astrid, and Hiccup left surprisingly. Hiccup cried out, as his shield was blown off.

" Hiccup!" Yelled Gobber, as the dragon flew towards him. Immediately, Anja dove for him and the two tumbled into a wall with Anja crying out as she rammed into it. Immediately, with the Gronkle only inches away Hiccup made himself a bigger target and made sure his thirteen year old sister was behind him. Anja looked up, fear in her eyes as the dragon's gaping maw opened and the fire was forming. Her green eyes widened, as she immediately flashed back to that night, instead of the Gronkle she saw the dragon standing before her mother...watching her, before her father barged in and it stole her mother away. It was so big, so vast, and it's eyes bore down on her mother just as the Gronkle bore down on her and Hiccup. She screamed, as Gobber used his hook to lift up the Gronkle and it immediately launched a fireball at the wall. Hiccup turned to Anja who was trembling, to the point where Hiccup wondered if maybe she was going to faint, and immediately he hugged his sister who clung to him.

" You'll all get another chance don't worry, but remember a dragon will always go for the kill." Said Gobber, before turning to Hiccup and Anja. He went over, and knelt before them placing a gentle hand on the thirteen year old girl's shoulder. " Don't worry lass, I remember my first time with the beast...I was scared too, are you alright?"

"Y-yeah I Ah!" She exclaimed, immediately holding her side which now ached considering she had been rammed into a wall. Gobber lifted her tunic slightly, and saw an angry looking bruise beginning to form.

"Oof, well best get some ointment or ice on that. Why don't ye just relax for the rest of the day? I'd say you earned it." Said Gobber, as Hiccup helped her up. Guilt washed over Hiccup's face, as she had only gotten hurt because of him. Anja nodded, and had a hand on her side. " Hiccup, go walk your sister home."

Hiccup nodded, as he did so. The way home was silent, as the two of them walked along the cobbled street.

" I'm sorry you got hurt." Said Hiccup sincerely, as she shrugged.

" We're vikings it's an occupational hazard. I don't see why I have to go home and rest because of a bruise." She replied with a slight scoff.

" I think it was more than that, and he was just using the bruise an an excuse. Anja, you were shaking...and I mean really badly, what happened to you back there?" He replied softly, and immediately Anja looked away before tensing up. He gently placed a hand on her shoulder, as she folded her arms.

"...I'm a viking, vikings don't show fear. To show fear is to be a coward." She replied.

" A coward is someone who lacks courage, whose afraid of doing things that are dangerous and that's not you. You were willing to jump infront of me and get me out of harm's way. That's pretty courageous to me. You're thirteen years old, and this is your first year being out there fighting dragons. So yeah there will be fear there...and that's ok. " Said Hiccup comfortingly. " It's ok to be afraid, it makes you human. "

Anja opened her mouth to deny it, however... she knew that wasn't the case...she was afraid. Plain and simple. She bit her lip and looked down, slightly kicking a rock as she did do.

"it happened the other night too, I lost the twins and I was trying to find them when a Nadder found me. I got so scared, even more scared than when I couldn't find Sigrid or Siggurd. I know I have to kill a dragon, I know I have to be strong and brave...but it's scary. When the monster is right up against you, with it's face right near yours and all you can see is it's eyes looking at you, while you can't move? It's not a good feeling...it reminded me of...you know. I'm so stupid, a stupid little girl, who freezes up infront of dragons, and makes stupid decision." She replied softly, as she rubbed her arms. Hiccup wrapped his arms around her in a tight comforting hug. Sure, she didn't like him and there were moments she seemed older than her age...but she was still thirteen. Just a thirteen year old girl, who'd been expected to grow up too fast.

" Anja, you're not stupid." Said Hiccup reassuringly, he knew what she was referring to. He shook his head, and gently brushed some of her hair back and sighed softly. " You were two years old then and you're thirteen years old now. It's completely normal and natural to be afraid, it's scary when a dragon is that close to you, especially since Gobber said they go for the kill and-"

Hiccup was interrupted from his thoughts when he recalled Gobber's words. A dragon would always go for the kill...except the Night Fury hadn't. He had literally been in the exact same position yesterday, with a dragon bearing down at him yet all it had done was roar. If they always kill, then why hadn't it killed him? Not that he was complaining but, there had to be more to it than that.

"Uh Hiccup?" Said Anja in concern, one minute her brother was giving her a speech about bravery and the next thing she knew he was just...thinking.

"Uh hold that thought I um, I'll be back." Said Hiccup, before running off much to Anja's confusion.

" Where's he off too?" Asked Magnus.

" No idea, and where did you come from?" She asked, hoping he hadn't heard her spiel earlier.

" Just caught up with you, relax. You were careless today though." He replied, making her look away.

"I was trying to help Hi-"

" No excuse. What if that was out on the battlefield? You could've gotten yourself or someone else killed, and then what? You're so stupid sometimes y'know that." Replied Magnus making Anja look down in shame.

" I know. What was I supposed to do? It was going after Hiccup!" Exclaimed Anja, when Magnus shook his head.

" Well next time, let him handle it. He's gonna be future chief anyway right? Besides you're the little sister, it's not your job to protect him. So next time, leave it to him. If it blows his head off? Well, that just means one less thing we have to worry about." He replied, making her look up at him in disgust. " Oh and don't give me that look, you don't like him either."

" I make not like him all the time, but I don't want him dead. " Said Anja forcefully, before storming off back home.

Meanwhile Hiccup returned to the scene of where he'd last encountered the Night Fury, he looked at the bolas and one thing ran through his mind. Why hadn't the Night Fury killed him? Had it taken pity on him? Showed him mercy? Something didn't add up. He followed the Night Fury's trail, and found himself in a strange cave that led to a small clearing hidden by larger rocks. His eyes widened, when he saw the dragon there scrambling around trying to fly..much to his confusion. Why wasn't it flying away? He got out his pencil and sketchpad before immediately drawing it..only for his pencil to fall into the water...great. The dragon studied him as he slowly climbed down. It just stared with those big green eyes of is, as he reached in and tried to find his pencil. Not even paying attention to where the dragon was...when something pushed him into the water.

" Hey! What was that for!" Exclaimed Hiccup, the dragon growled slightly as he waved his tail before Hiccup. As if to say, 'payback for what you did to me'. Hiccup shot him a slight look, before getting out. "Ok Mr. Grumpypants, point taken. Wait...I ripped off your tailfin?"

Actually now that he thought about it, it would explain why it wasn't flying as well. He went to go take a closer look, when the Night Fury roared at him before rushing off.

"Ok, ok I can take a hint." Said Hiccup, before sighing and feeling the guilt gnaw at him. Especially since it was currently having a hard time catching any fish. " Tell you what, you uh...you promise not to throw me in the water again, and I'll be back tomorrow with fish. How does that sound, bud?"

Bud? Since when did he call a strange dragon bud? A dragon which was now looking at him strangely, yet turned away saying 'fine' and trying to look proud while doing it? Even so, he did owe it to him. What with the whole tearing off it's tail fin. He looked down, he'd hurt it...sure he'd been planning to but, well...he'd tore off a piece of it's body! He knew how he'd feel if something took off his leg or something, he'd be angry! He sighed, and tried making his way back to the village...when it started raining because of course it did. He entered the mess hall, as Gobber was lecturing the others.

" Now where did Hiccup go wrong?" Asked Gobber.

"Uh he showed up?" Said Ruffnut.

" He didn't get eaten?" Asked Tuffnut.

" He's never where he should be." Said Astrid.

" He was born?" Said Magnus, earning him some looks from the other teens, as well as disapproving looks from his other brother and sisters. Gobber cleared his throat, deciding to pay him no mind...he'd have a talk with the boy later.

" Thank you Astrid, now this is the dragon manual, it contains everything we know about every known dragon species in the Archipelago. Study it well, now there's no attacks tonight so that should give you plenty of time to do so." Said Gobber, before placing a hand on Magnus' shoulder and motioning for him to follow. Magnus gladly did so, not wanting to hear the others complain. He stood and followed the man, when they were outside.

" Magnus, this vendetta you have against your brother needs to end. He may be a small, weak, and pretty inexperienced viking. However, he's still your brother and if Odin forbid anything were to happen to your father then he would be one of the only family you all had left. I understand, there are moments when he does things that aren't the brightest things to do, sometimes he makes more trouble than he's worth. But Hiccup is also someone, who tries very hard, who works hard, and tries whatever he can to help. " Said Gobber, immediately trying to defend Hiccup, which only served to make Magnus roll his eyes.

" He's also useless, good for nothing, weak, and I could go on. I know what you're trying to do Gobber, and it won't work. I made up my mind about him, and there's no changing it." He replied, stalking off. Gobber sighed, and shook his head not knowing how else to get through to him. Inside, as the other teens left, Hiccup cleared his throat and went over to Astrid.

" So I guess we''re sharing then?" Asked Hiccup, when Astrid shoved the book over.

" Read it." She replied simply, as she walked away.

" Uh, alright uh well it's all mine I uh I guess." Said Hiccup, Anja and the twins giggled.

" Smooth." Teased Anja, as Sigrid went over, and sat next to him, whilst Siggurd sat on the other side.

" I wanna learn about the water spewing dragon! That one sounds awesome!" Exclaimed Sigrid, as she grabbed the book.

" Ooh, what about the one that eats its victims alive?!" Exclaimed Siggurd.

" The two of you need to get to bed, it's late and you need your rest. The Dragon Manual, is for those of us training to kill dragons, not children. Why don't you go play or something?" Asked Anja, with an icy tinge to her voice, Hiccup lifted an eyebrow. Gone, was the thirteen year old who'd come to him for comfort earlier, instead she was replaced with a much harsher and colder person. She immediately sat up straighter, to make herself appear older..despite the fact that she was only a year older than them.

" Anja, you're not even that much older than us, so you can't boss us around." Said Sigrid.

" I'm still your older sister, and that means you have to listen to what I say and respect me. Now go home." She ordered. Hiccup immediately stood, ready to calm the situation down when Sigrid stood up.

" Shut up, you're not my mom!" Yelled Sigrid, Anja snapped and slapped her sister across the face. The resounding smack, echoing in the hall and causing all noise to stop. Anja's eyes widened in horror at what she'd done.

" Anja, why would you do that, how could you be so stupid!" Exclaimed Hiccup, immediately he regretted saying those words the minute they left his lips. When the thirteen year old looked up at him in hurt, she hadn't meant to hit her sister. Sigrid had just...that comment hurt...and here was Hiccup, throwing the insecurity she'd divulged to him back in her face. Hiccup's anger vanished when he saw the guilt in her eyes whelling with tears. " Anj-"

The thirteen year old shook her head and ran off, Hiccup sighed and sat back down as Siggurd went after his sister the guilt beginning to ebb and gnaw at him. He'd messed up, he sighed and rubbed his temples before turning to Sigrid.

" Stay here, I'll get some ice for that." Said Hiccup, before walking away and coming back with ice wrapped in cloth which he gently placed on her cheek. " You shouldn't have said that to her."

" She was being bossy, and I was right. She's not my mom, and she needs to stop acting like it. I don't like it when she does that...when she thinks she's all better than me and Siggurd just because she's one year older than us." Said Sigrid, fighting back tears.

" She does have a point though, I mean Siggurd is only a few minutes younger than you and you expect him to do what you say don't you?" He asked, she pouted slightly, because her brother was right. " She shouldn't have slapped you, but...she wasn't even saying anything that bad, just that you needed to get to bed."

" She also called us children." Said Sigrid, still trying to justify her action.

" Because you are children, all three of you are technically." Said Hiccup, before sighing, and rubbing his temples. " Look, I think we should apologize to her I um...I'll talk to her tomorrow and we can work something out ok?"

" Fine." She replied. " Do I have to go home?" No, I don't think that'd be a good idea right now, you can stay here for now. " Said Hiccup, as she leaned against him. He sighed, and opened the book. He began to read as his twelve year old sister listened. He flipped through the pages, to make it's way to the Night Fury. Most of which was unknown, Sigrid knitted her brow as Hiccup placed the illustration of the Night Fury down. No one had ever seen a Night Fury close enough to draw one, yet Hiccup had drawn it out with some good detail. She wordlessly looked up at Hiccup, as this coupled with why Hiccup was out in the woods with a dagger and a destroyed bola..it raised some questions. Had her brother shot down the Night Fury?


End file.
